Forever & Always (RE-WRITE)
by SkellyBelly
Summary: What happens when you discover that you and your boyfriend are having a baby? For Hermione and Draco, they have no idea what to do. Follow our favourite couple through their heart-touching and adventurous journey as they conquer people's rejection and hate. Re-write of 'Forever & Always'. Rated for adult themes and mild violence. Set in Yr6 (Half-Blood Prince).


I woke up in a maghony, four poster bed in a strange room. The floor was covered in an enormous fluffy, brown rug. Apple green paint climbed up the tall walls. I noticed the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. I looked to my left and saw my handsome boyfriend. He was sprawled across the bed, his blond hair an absolute mess. He looked so peaceful asleep. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, and I felt content. I lay back down and stared at his gorgeous face. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and stared at me. I smiled.

"Morning, sleepy-head." I greeted warmly. He smirked at me.

"Morning, Hermione." he said. I watched as he stretched his muscular arms and groaned.

"Where are we?" I asked suspiciously, glancing once again at the apple green walls. When I looked back at him, his arm was holding his head. He grinned at me, a wild look in his eyes.

"We're in the Room of Requirement." he answered simply. I nodded, still staring at my surroundings. My question broke the tranquil silence.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He snickered. My eyes darted back towards his stormy grey ones.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Obviously not."

"Well... let's see if you can guess. What are you wearing?" I opened my mouth to tell him I was wearing my pyjamas, but I lifted the white sheets instead. I peeked at my body. It was bare. I wrapped myself in the sheets and flushed. I was naked... in a bed... with my boyfriend.

"Oh no..." I grumbled. He snickered again and kissed me lightly on the head. "What time is it?"

He stopped laughing and leaned over the bed. He lay back down with a watch in his hands. His eyes widened and he threw the sheets back and stood up.

"_What time is it?_" I asked again.

"Quarter to nine!" I jumped out of bed, immediately regretting my decision. I awkwardly twisted my body, trying to hide it.

"What do we do?" he yelled.

"Uniforms!" I yelled back. "Get our uniforms!"

"Okay... uniforms, uniforms, uniforms..." He closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose, as if he was concentrating really hard on something. All of a sudden, two pairs of uniforms appeared on the bed, perfectly folded and clean. We both ran to our own and began to dress ourselves as quick as we could. Just as I was sliding into my shoes, I waved my wand and the bed began to make itself. I looked over at him, and saw he was having trouble tying his tie.

"Hermione..." he whined. I tutted and swatted his pale hands aside, replacing them with my own. I swiftly maneuvered my fingers in out and out of the green and silver tie until it was perfect.

"There," I said, stepping back and admiring work before classifying it as finished. "C'mon, Draco, let's go; we're going to be late."

* * *

"Professor Snape!" I waved my hand in the air.

"What is it, Granger?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Let me check your potion, first, then you can go." Snape dropped a leaf into my cauldron. It floated in the dark, purplish solution. He grimaced at me.

"Not good enough. Be quick." I nodded and ran out of the dungeons, running into the nearest cubicle in the toilet and took a pregnancy teste stick out of my pocket. I unwrapped it and slipped my tights off.

I knew it was mostly going to be false, but I couldn't help it. I'd been worrying about for two weeks now, and couldn't stand the suspension any longer. If I did get pregnant and didn't know it, my parents would kill me. This would at least prepare me a little bit.

I exited the cubicle, the pregnancy test stick firmly gripped in my hand. I stumbled to the sink. My breathing growing heavier. My head was spinning and I couldn't process what I had just seen. I stared at a girl with frizzy hair, ghostly pale skin and a worried look on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were sharp and full of fear. I stared down at the stick once more, just to check that I wasn't imagining, but there was no avoiding it now.

I was pregnant.

I was going to have a baby.


End file.
